Of Dancing Canadians and Sneaky Prussians
by Hipster Canada
Summary: Trouble is, no one ever knocks at Matt's house.


_**A/N: For Becca - The best baby sister in the world. 3**_

* * *

Matthew's head bobbed to the beat of the music pouring from the radio in the corner as he cooked. He sang softly under his breath as he stirred his pancake batter. "-putting my defenses up, 'cuz I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack."

The song finished as the Canadian man tested his griddle. The station identification jingle played before a familiar beat came on the radio. Matthew chuckled and reached over to turn the music up. Knowing the only one who might hear him was Mr. Kumajirou, Matthew let his voice go a little louder as he started to sing along. Well, if you could call it singing. While Matthew had a very nice singing voice, the song at hand hardly required any singing.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like 'Damn, he fly'. I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah."

Matthew's hips swayed back and forth as he sang along with the music, also tending to his browning pancakes. A small smile was spread across his face. He loved cooking with the radio on during a lazy day at home alone. He also liked to do all these things in just his boxers (if he was feeling modest), but today he'd donned a pair of plaid red flannel sweatpants.

"Girl look at that body... Girl look at that body... Girl look at that body... I work out."

Matthew's dancing grew more and more confident as the song progressed, his voice growing stronger as well. He'd begun to do a very, very toned down version of the Cha-Cha Slide in front of his stove.

"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see: everybody stops and they staring at me, I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it..."

The beat paused, and Matthew froze before belting out with the radio "I'm sexy and I know it!"

The bass bumped back in and Matthew's smile grew to a grin. Spinning a couple times, he danced and sang along all without letting his breakfast scorch. He giggled to himself over how 'talented' he was, and cranked the volume a few more notches.

He sang through the second and third verses and the chorus every time it came around. And then... came the bridge.

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah! Do the wiggle man! I do the wiggle man! I'm sexy and I know it!"

Matthew's hips bounced with the beat and he waved his spatula in the air a couple times. By the time the last line rolled around, he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He wondered to himself why he didn't do this more often. "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Applause sounded from behind him as the music died, and Matthew nearly had a heart attack as he spun around to face the audience he didn't know he'd obtained. "Jah Birdie! Du shake zat Canadian ass!"

Oh right. THAT was why. No one ever knocked when they came to Matthew's house.

"Gilbert!" Matthew croaked, his face nearly purple from mortification.

The albino grinned evilly, wiggling his fingers at Matthew. "Hallo, Birdie. Du can keep dancing. Zat is okay vith me."

Matthew spun back around to face the stove and clutched the counter on either side, his shoulders heaving as he practically hyperventilated from embarrassment. "Oh good and holy maple leaves," he whimpered. He reached out and turned off the radio, which had begun blaring the song "Thrift Shop".

Gilbert chuckled and came up behind Matthew, wrapping his arms around the Canadian's waist and settling his chin onto Matthew's bare shoulder. "I liked it, Birdie. Du should really dance like zat more often."

"No way in heck," Matthew choked.

Gilbert just laughed. "Oh come on, liebling. Even if it vas just mich vatching?"

Matthew's eyebrows were furrowed deeply as he glanced over his shoulder at Gilbert. "It's so _embarrassing_. I can NOT dance."

"Nein! It is awesome. And du know how I feel about awesome s'ings. Ich _lieeeeeebe_ your dancing."

Matthew rolled his eyes and shoved Gilbert off of him. Switching off the stove and quickly dumping a too-dark pancake onto a plate, Matthew leaned against the island parallel the stove. "You were never supposed to see that dancing."

"But Ich did! So vhat du say, Birdiiee~" Gilbert fairly sang. "Can ve see zat dance again, hmmmm?"

Matthew took a deep breath and exhaled. "Maybe," he said noncommittally.

"Can ve see it vithout zhose baggy pajamas?" Gilbert asked, a lusty glint in his eye.

Matthew raised one eyebrow and shoved a plate with a stack of pancakes on it at his guest. "I'll think about it."

"You might vant to s'ink fast, Birdie. Zis shirtless look is turning mich on. Who knew du had a rocking six-pack under all zhose baggy sveatshirts?"

Matthew only laughed and grabbed the maple syrup.


End file.
